Work and Play
'Work and Play '''is the thirteenth short of Adventures on Rails. It was released on 11 March 2019. Foreword Dear Friends, Work on the North Western Railway has increased dramatically with the opening of the Harwick extension. Daisy's transfer there meant more work on Thomas's Branch Line. That is why the Fat Controller purchased Jessie from her owner and restored her at our Works. She has one of the most unique stories and I hope you will enjoy it as well as meeting Jessie, who is now part of Our Railway. The Author. Dedication This story is in honour of Mike Pearce, current owner of Jessie. A man who bought her and never lost hope to restore her. In memory of Emiliano Sala (1990-2019). Argentine football player who lost his life in the Piper PA-46 Malibu crash on the way to Cardiff from France. Plot The Fat Controller acquires another engine to help out with the heavy workload on his railway. Jessie's Story The opening of the Harwick Branch Line had been a great success. Daisy the Diesel Rail-car and Ryan the N2 were running the line nicely. "Splendid job from both of you," the Fat Controller remarked. The two engines were pleased and handled the workload together. But on Thomas's Branch Line, things had changed since Daisy's transfer. Thomas could not handle all the passengers himself. "Phew! Work never ceases, doesn't it?" remarked Percy. "Indeed," agreed Toby. "Do your best. I'm sure the Fat Controller's working on acquiring another engine." Meanwhile, on the Main, the Scottish twins, Donald and Douglas were rushed off their wheels. Unfortunately, they could not assist on Thomas's Branch. Even so, their jobs from the Little Western to Edward's line were beginning to tax them. The Fat Controller brought in Wilbert and when his visit had ended had no doubt about an engine of his class. The engines were anxious. "Do you think the new engine will be in optimal condition?" asked Emily. "Aye. I think many of those engines are waitin' restoration," put in Douglas. "That's not the point," cut in Henry. "You and Donald are overworked and we need another engine, whether an overhaul has to be carried out or not." "Indeed," agreed James. "Besides, you didn't have to go to Crewe again." "Yes." "They did a fine job mending your leaky smokebox door and broken tyre, of course," added James. "Oh, you had to bring that up, didn't you, Mr. Frozen Filler-cap," retorted Henry. The engines chuckled, but knew Henry was right. One night, at Tidmouth, the engines were settling down for the night when the Fat Controller walked in. "Good evening. I know you've all had a hard day of work and that all of you are eagerly waiting for the engine that I plan to acquire soon - very soon in fact. I will be away for the next week at the Dean Forest Railway. There is an engine there that I want to meet and its owner as well. I still expect the best from all of you." With that, he walked away. "Weel, keeks like help is cummin' efter aw," grinned Donald. "Richt there. Aboot time too," agreed Douglas The following day, the Fat Controller arrived at the Forest of Dean, where he saw a familiar locomotive. "Sir!" called Wilbert. "Pleased to see you." "I'm very pleased to see you too." "Have you come to look at engines for your railway?" "Quite right." "Well, whoever you choose, I know they'll work well." "Thank you." "Are you heading to the Shed?" "Actually, I'm heading to the Works." "Oh, you've come to meet Jessie, I assume." "Yes." "Believe me Sir. She has a story that will blow your mind off! Literally," chuckled Wilbert. Presently, the Owner arrived at the platform. "Thank you for coming, Sir. Very pleased to meet you," greeted the Owner. They shook hands and walked over to the Works. "Here, is Jessie," announced Jessie's Owner. The Fat Controller stared. The engine was rusty, chalked with graffiti and paintings. She had an odd smell coming from her cab but her shape still remained intact. "Her name is Jessie. Built in 1937 by the Hunslet Engine Co." "What work did you do?" "I worked at East Moors Steelworks hauling ladle trucks to the tip or helping around in the Steelworks, always it was heavy, hot and tiring. I knew it was important work though and I did like tipping full ladle trucks. That is also where he met me." "I was working at the locomotive shop there," explained the Owner. "Jessie worked there with seventeen other engines. She was number 18. All the engines were nicknamed 'Jessie', but by the mid-1960s, she was the last of her class." "Where did you go then?" asked the Fat Controller. "Well, in 1965, I was withdrawn. They decided not to scrap me but I wasn't preserved in the way most engines were." "How?" "I was offered to the city of Cardiff and put on display at Splott Park for children to play on. As a memorial to steam too." "What?!" "Indeed true. We have photos of her," confirmed the Owner. He handed the photos over to the Fat Controller. "That's her being installed at the Park." "I see . . ." "Years passed. Children played on me - they did all sorts of things on me as you can see and even some very private and disgustings things that I shan't talk about!" explained Jessie. "I was very popular with the children and in a way, I was touched by how they enjoyed me. Many came on purpose just to see me. I enjoyed talking with them, recanting the days at the Steelworks. However, I realised that other preserved engines enjoyed the luxury of being able to steam, such as the ones on your railway and I longed for that. But things didn't go so well. By the late '70s, I was in such a dilapidated state that I was offered up for sale by the Cardiff City Council. And that's how we re-united." "Quite so," continued the Owner. "I heard about the sale and immediately recognised Jessie from the photos and went down to see her." "I'll admit I didn't recognise you right away but then it all clicked back to East Moors." "I was surprised at her state." He showed the Fat Controller another photo. "Whoa, that did look bad." "The City only wanted her preserved so that helped me in acquiring her since other potential buyers were for scrap." "Acquiring me wasn't too hard. Moving me out of the park was!" "Indeed! We had to contend with children who didn't want her to leave. And I had to clean childrens' erm, business in her cab. We couldn't bring in a low-loader so we placed rails and guided her to the gate. With that, she was finally on her way here." "So you've been restoring here since?" "On and off, yes. Its been a long process, but I never lose hope that she'll steam again." "Well," inspected the Fat Controller. "She isn't completely broken up. She just needs a proper overhaul, which I'm sure our Works can handle with no trouble." "What does that mean Sir?" asked Jessie. "If we restore her, would you be all right with her working on my railway." "Just one condition." "What would that be?" "I'd like to be her Driver." "Of course. Then that's settled." Restoration Arrangements took time but the Fat Controller soon completed the transaction to allow Jessie to move to the North Western Railway. Back on Sodor, the engines were getting anxious. "When will the Fat Controller be back?" they kept asking. One day, Henry arrived at Vicarstown to pick up a goods train. "Right on time," he thought. "I can have a rest before my train." Dodger was arranging Henry's train. "Molly will be here any minute with some coal trucks. That's the last part of the train," called the J50 and he continued arranging the train. Presently, Molly arrived and Dodger arranged the coal trucks into the train. Just then, the Stationmaster came out of his office and called Henry, Dodger and Molly. "There's been a change of plans. Henry, the Fat Controller needs you over at Barrow to collect an important load and take it to Crovan's Gate. Molly, you'll have to take Henry's train instead. Dodger, you can manage until Molly gets back." "I'll be fine," said Dodger. "I just wonder what the special load is." "The Fat Controller said nothing more than 'very important' so please set off Henry," replied the Stationmaster. "Right away. See you later! I'll tell you all about it." Henry steamed off towards the bridge that led to Barrow-in-Furness. "I better turn 'round to take this train," thought Molly. She puffed over the the Shed's turntable, turned around and coupled onto the train. "What's this?" called the trucks. "I thought we had Henry." "Now you have me, come along!" replied Molly. "You'll be all right," observed Dodger. "Of course," she smiled. "By the way, do you think the special load could be. . ." Her voice trailed away as Dodger realised what she meant. "I hope it is," he replied. "I reckon that's why Henry has to take the load to Crovan's Gate." "I guess we just have to wait to find out," answered Molly. Just then, the Guard's whistle blew and Molly puffed away. Dodger steamed back to the Mines. Meanwhile, at Barrow, Henry had just steamed in and then he saw the extraordinary sight of an engine. "My word!" he exclaimed. The Fat Controller greeted Henry. "Henry, this is Jessie and her owner. Jessie, this is Henry, one of the oldest engines on my Railway. He first arrived back when my grandfather was Controller." Henry was speechless for a moment. He saw all the graffiti, chalk and dust on Jessie. "Sorry. Yes, I'm Henry. Pleased to meet and see you." "Same here and I know I don't look all fabulous but I'm sure your Works can help restore me." "Yes indeed," replied Henry. "Sir, is she staying after her restoration?" "Of course," said the Fat Controller. "I'm sure we'll leave her better than new. Now, you should be on your way." Henry coupled up to the flat-truck carrying Jessie and headed towards the Works. "I'd never seen an engine in such a state as you before," admitted Henry. "Well, I wasn't preserved in the most common way." "What do you mean?" "I was an attraction at Splott Park in Cardiff, Wales for fifteen years." "At a Park? Does that mean children played on you?" "Exactly so." "Where did you work before?" "I worked at East Moors Steelworks hauling ladle trucks to the Tip, moving trucks of ore and other work around the Steelworks." "A lot of heavy work, I assume. That's just the type of engine we've been wanting." "The Fat Controller did tell me about that. I'm eager to help out but it depends how long my overhaul takes." "I'm just glad the Fat Controller managed to find an engine after all." Henry puffed into the Works and saw Victor, Kevin and the workmen waiting for him. "Well, here's the very important load, Jessie." "Hullo everyone," greeted Jessie. "Well, you may look battered now, but we'll make you as good as new," said Victor. Jessie was unloaded and Henry puffed away. "Good-bye Jessie! Hope to see you soon." "Thanks for the welcome Henry," replied Jessie. "Así que, you are the Austerity Tank Engine." "She is indeed," said a well-known voice. "Ah, hullo Sir." "Greetings, this is Victor, he helps out at the Works, moving parts about," explained the Fat Controller. "And there's Kevin too," added Victor. "Oh! Sorry for dropping that wrench. It's these hooks you know." "Right," replied the workman sarcastically. "He keeps busy," finished the Fat Controller. "Together, we'll restore her but due to her current state I don't know how long it might take. Regardless of that, when she is restored, she'll run very well. Our Works have done an excellent job lately." "Impressive," said Jessie's Owner. "And thank you for helping me." "No problem. We'll come back tomorrow and start working out the plan." The two men left. But Jessie wasn't alone, she chatted with Victor whenever he could till late at night. "It was great getting to know you, Victor and about the Railway too. I sure hope I can be Really Useful one day." "Sí serás. Just wait and see," replied Victor. Jessie's story soon spread around Sodor and the engines talked a great deal about her. The overhaul took a very long time mainly due to the condition that she was in. Some parts were manufactured right at the Works and some others came in from Switzerland, South Africa and Poland. Finally, in December 2003, the Works began their final tests. "What are they doing now, boss?" asked Kevin. "The workmen are making sure that the overhaul was carried out properly and making sure there are no defects," explained Victor. "Jessie, would you move that flat-truck out to that siding?" called a workman. "Right away," replied Jessie. The Fat Controller was on the footplate with her Owner. "She steams very well for a start," thought the Fat Controller. "If she keeps this up, we'll take her out on the Line for a change." And it wasn't long that Jessie was out on the Main, pulling goods trains that gradually increased in size. Soon, she was ready to start work. "Mark this day," said her Owner. "Twenty-ninth of December. It's a proud day for us." "Indeed," agreed Jessie. "I can't wait to get to work." "Jessie, you must take these trucks to Ffarquhar. You'll soon familiarise yourself with the Line." "Yes Sir!" Jessie was on her way, now on her new life on Sodor. At Knapford, Thomas was waiting for Henry's train. "Not long now," he called to his coaches. "No rush, Thomas," replied Clarabel. "I know," chuckled Thomas. "Besides, it's a love . . . -ly . . ." "What? What's wrong?" asked Annie. "Is that really her?" "Who?" "Jessie!" Jessie whistled happily in reply as she steamed on her way to the Top Station. "She looks wonderful!" "I agree and look at the size of that train!" exclaimed Annie. "What is all that? My peripheral vision has its limit," called Clarabel. Thomas laughed as Annie explained. "I can't wait to see her for myself," thought Clarabel. "That has to be Thomas," Jessie told her Driver. "I agree. He has the Number One. Don't worry, we'll talk to him later." Jessie continued on her way. Presently, she stopped at Dryaw. "Hullo," called a voice. "Don't recall seeing you before." Jessie looked over at the Hanger, there was a white helicopter. "My name is Jessie. I've just been restored and now I'm out and about." "Pleased to meet you. I'm Harold, ready to help out in emergencies. Like if you have to cross a flooded piece of track perhaps." "Well, see you around then!" whistled Jessie, just as the signal dropped and she continued on her way. "I wonder who else I'll meet," she thought. She passed over the river. "What a beautiful sight," she thought. Jessie stopped at Hackenbeck. There was an orange tractor bringing in logs. "Unload quickly. Percy will be here anytime to collect these logs and take them to the Harbour," called the tractor. Then, he looked over and saw Jessie. "Hullo there. I'm Terence the Tractor. Not ploughing today. It's past that time." "I'm Jessie. I'm taking these trucks to Ffarquhar." "Why is it that whenever I meet someone we both state what we're doing? Anyways, pleased to meet you. I hear the engines have been looking forward to meeting you." "They have?" "Of course! It's all they talk about, which is fine. Honestly, if they needed another engine I could fill in. With my caterpillar wheels I can go anywhere. I've taken care of shunting at times." "That is most interesting. What else do you do?" "Normally farm work, plough fields and once I rescued a cheeky blue tank engine from the snow. Just wear your snow-plough and you'll be fine!" "Well, it was nice meeting you. See you around!" "Goodbye Jessie," replied Terence. "Such friendly faces. It is a pleasure to be here," thought Jessie. Presently, she reached Ffarquhar and went over the sheds. Percy, Toby and Mavis were waiting. They were talking amongst themselves until they heard an unfamiliar whistle. "It's another engine," observed Mavis. "Yes! And it's her! It's really Jessie!" exclaimed Percy. "At last!" "Hullo!" smiled Jessie as she steamed to a stop. "I'm Jessie, as you probably already know." "Yes indeed! I'm Toby." "I'm Mavis." "I'm Percy." Then he remembered. "I have to take a goods train to Knapford Harbour. We'll talk later! Good-bye." Percy arranged his trucks and puffed swiftly away. "He's pretty excited," commented Jessie. "Well, we've all been anticipating your arrival," put in Toby. "There's just been a lot of work, especially for us since Daisy was transferred to Harwick," said Mavis. "And for Donald and Douglas too." "Who are Donald and Douglas?" "If I had one word to describe them - I wouldn't which one!" chuckled Toby. "They work all over the Railway except on Thomas's Branch but they're too heavy for the Branch." "So they've been overworked?" "Yes, and so have we." "Well, I'll definitely do my best to fill in the gap and help wherever needed." "You'll be great," assured Toby and Mavis. That night, Jessie slept at Ffarquhar with the other Branch Line engines. They all wanted to hear Jessie's story. She was glad to share it with them and content that they appreciated her background. When she finished, she went to sleep, content with the start of her new life on Sodor. Tramway Trouble Jessie soon proved to be a very hard worker. Like the Caledonian Twins, she was often called to various places although most of her work was on Thomas's Branch Line or the Main Line. One Saturday morning, she was waiting at Knapford for some coal trucks. Finally, Molly arrived with the delivery. "These are to be taken to the Ffarquhar," explained the Stationmaster. Presently, she reached Ffarquhar and shunted the trucks to the coal bunker where the coal was swiftly unloaded. Then, she moved the empties into the Yard. She was settling down when Toby and Mavis came by pulling a long line of slate trucks. "That's a big load," commented Jessie. "It is indeed and we've got more," added Mavis. The two engines disappeared, pushing and pulling the heavy load. Meanwhile, Thomas arrived with Annie and Clarabel. As his passengers disembarked, the Stationmaster came across to the Sheds. "Another order of slate needs to be taken to Brendam. Toby and Mavis are currently unavailable, so you are needed to collect that train." "We'll do it right away," said her Driver. Thomas heard this and came over to the Sheds. "Excuse me Sir, but isn't it illegal for us to go up on the Tramway?" "Illegal, what do you mean?" asked Jessie. "Well, the principle reason Toby came to my Branch was because I got in trouble with the police for not having cow-catchers and side-plates." "Huh! What rubbish!" exclaimed the Stationmaster. "That law is probably out-dated. I reckon it was a policeman hoping to gain credibility or fame or something of that sort. Point is, there's no harm in Jessie going up the Line. It's a necessity and besides Percy has gone up the Tramway several times." "Really?" "Yes, don't you remember his 'predicament'?" "Seems fine then." "We'll be on our way then," called Jessie's Driver and they headed up the Tramway. They made their way safely to the Quarry and collected the trucks. "I guess the Stationmaster was right. That law hasn't been implemented," thought Jessie. However, she spoke a bit too soon. On the way back down, a policeman was on duty at the level crossing. Suddenly, a loud whistle sounded out. "Weird," thought the policeman. He knew the only engines on the Line were Toby and Mavis. The latter didn't have a whistle and Toby usually used his bell but even his whistle was more high-pitched than the one he had heard. The policeman saw the engine approaching. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" he cried. "Stop right there!" Jessie wasn't going very fast but she was half-way across the level crossing when she heard the policeman. Her Driver stopped the train. "What's wrong?" she asked. "That policeman wants something," he remarked. "Now then," said the policeman. "No cow-catchers or side-plates. Breaking rules are you? I assume you're new here but these are the rules and you can't just barge in here, doing whatever you want." "We were told it would be all right," argued Jessie's Driver. "I'm afraid not," replied the policeman. Jessie was confused. "So, is it a rule or not?" Unbeknowst to her, a crowd had collected to listen, several were Drivers waiting for Jessie's train to clear. "That's one the most out-dated rules there is," cried a man. "We're not stupid, we can hear if an engine is coming," said another. "And we're always careful near the railway. You have to since a good part of the Island has railways," added a woman. "Look, there's nothing to be done," said the policeman. "Let me finish my report then she can move out the way." "Bother!" thought Jessie. "How am I going to explain this to the Fat Controller?" Just then, another policeman pulled up. He was a lot more elderly than the one who had stopped Jessie. "Hullo, what is going on here?" All the people started to talk at once but the elderly policeman held up his hand and then motioned towards the younger policeman and then he explained the situation. "Hmm, trying to implement those laws again, are you?" "Of course, that's what the law says!" "I agree, the very outdated law." This immediately sparked complaints of the people towards the young policeman. "Silence!" boomed the elderly policeman. "I reckon a good portion of you are quite familiar with this road." "Of course, I travel here quite often," the people murmured amongst themselves. "So you are all aware of engines that might be coming along which is a reason why we consider the needing cow-catchers and side-plates to travel here quite out of date." "Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry. I have heard once about one of my colleagues who . . ." "We've all heard that story, of course," chuckled the elderly policeman. "Well, I drop all charges against you. My apologies," the young policeman told Jessie and her Driver. "We apologise too. We'll speak to the Fat Controller about making arrangements for us if we are ever required to come down here again," replied the Driver. Then, he advanced the regulator and Jessie puffed away on her long way to Brendam. Finally, she arrived. "Where were you? We've been expecting you for quite a while," called Cranky. "Oh, it's a long story," remarked Jessie. "At least she made it at last," said Salty. By the time she finished work, Jessie and her crew were exhausted. She spent the night at Ffarquhar. "Until tomorrow, Jessie," called her Driver. "Night you two," replied Jessie, warmly. After they had left, Thomas looked over at her. "Jessie, what happened today?" But before she could speak, a familiar car pulled up. The Fat Controller caught up with her crew then walked over to the Shed. "Oh no," she thought. "First of all, I am not cross with you. The Stationmaster and your Driver explained everything. The best solution is make arrangements to allow you or Percy to go up to the Quarry without being fined for illegally travelling up there. For now though, you won't have any jobs at the Quarry, but you're proving to be a huge asset to my Railway." "Thank you Sir. Good night." The Fat Controller climbed back into his car and headed home. "What a day!" sighed Jessie. The she remembered. "Here is what happened . . ." Then she told them what had happened. "Interesting. I went up there once but I didn't get stopped," commented Percy. "You were going much too fast anyways," teased Thomas. "Still, I'm glad you were able to solve the problem," said Mavis. "Thanks to that kind policeman." "You see, the Constable that I first knew allowed me to go on," explained Thomas. "After all, I was the only engine on the Line and most people do take care around railways." "Still, I hope I never get stopped again!" laughed Jessie. The other engines chuckled and then fell asleep as the stars twinkled in the sky. Work Hard, Play Hard Jessie was proving herself to a hard worker. She mainly dealt with goods on Thomas's Branch Line, but occassionally worked stopping trains on the Main. Her attitude was also exceptional. "Aye, she juist seems tae enjoy her work," commented Donald, one day. "Maybe it's all those playground years," suggested Norman. One afternoon, Jessie puffed into Tidmouth with some coal trucks. As she went over to the coal hopper, she saw Norman shunting. "Hullo," he called. "Do you need any help?" asked Jessie. Norman thought for a moment. "As a matter of fact, I do. There's some vans of produce in the Harbour sidings but there's some heavy utility wagons in the way. Can you handle that? That's the last part of David's train." "Of course!" She left the coal trucks at the hopper and the workmen set to work loading the coal into the hopper. She coupled up to the vans, but they were heavy. "Come on!" she groaned. "Rubbish!" cried the vans. "We're all over the place. One engine moves us here, then there and everywhere. It's ridiculous!" "I don't know about you, but I don't want to moved anymore." "Same!" chorused the vans. (To herself) "Trucks really are silly." (To trucks). "Listen, there's some important vans behind you." "We're important too!" answered the vans. "Maybe for another train, but right now, I need to shunt you lot out the way so I can access those produce vans behind you." "Actually, it would be nice to be part of a train," said one van. "Yeah, then we'd show everyone our strength," laughed another. Just then, Ryan bustled in. "Hullo Jessie!" he called. "Thanks for finding those vans. I need to take them up to Harwick." "See?" insisted Jessie. "Now you're part of a train." "Hurrah!" cheered the vans. "However," went on Jessie. "I am doing you a favour so I want no tricks." "Aww, but we're good at it!" "You won't so useful if you crash and break apart, will you?" "Oh, then in that case, we'll be on our best behaviour!" "Amazing work. You do know how to keep trucks in line and have a bit of fun while you're at it," observed Ryan "Thank you," replied Jessie. She shifted the vans over to Ryan, then ran back to shunt the produce vans. At the station, David was ready to go. "Jessie'll be here with the last vans," called Norman, who was also waiting to shunt the brake van. Jessie whistled into the station and the vans were coupled on followed by the brake van. Finally, David steamed away with his long train. "Those utility vans are always hard to work with," began Norman. "How'd you get them to cooperate." "Well," chuckled Jessie. "A bit of bargaining and you can get trucks to do whatever you want." "You know, for someone that works hard, you also seem to have a lot of fun." "You could say so, but main focus is always my job. Then again, after years of being stuck in one location, I like to take the advantage that I am in steam again." "All right," called her Driver. "Let's re-fuel and head on to our next job." Jessie steamed happily away, well content with her day's work so far. She filled up with coal and water, collected some coaches and prepared to take a stopping train up to Ffarquhar. Presently, passengers arrived at the station and began to board the train. "It's nice to be back and in steam," she thought. Then, two passengers walked up to her. "They're pleased to see me," she thought to herself. "It's nice to be recognised." "Hullo," greeted the Driver. "Nice day." "Indeed," replied the man. He turned to Jessie. "You're Jessie, right?" "Of course." "I told you she was the engine," whispered the man to the woman next to him. "Were you based at Splott Park in Cardiff?" asked the woman. Jessie was surprised. "Yes, for about fifteen years." "Then, believe it or not, we grew up in Cardiff and often visited you!" said the man. "Really?" "Of course. Fun times we had but we never imagined you'd steam again!" added the woman. "To be honest, neither did I," replied Jessie. "But recently, the Fat Controller agreed to carry out an overhaul. So I was restored at Crovan's Gate and now I work here." "Extraordinary!" exclaimed the man and woman. "I'm John, by the way." "I'm his sister, Kate. And we're glad to see you doing what you were built for." "The Fat Controller runs the railway very well," said John. "If all goes well, she'll be steaming for years to come," said Jessie's Driver. "Well we have to board now but thanks for all the great times we had," said Kate. "And we'll tell all our friends who grew up there too," added John. Then the two boarded the coaches. The Guard's whistle and they were off. "Well, what a surprise," Jessie told her Driver. "Indeed," agreed her Driver. "I'm proud of you. Not many would have guessed that you'd eventually work on the Fat Controller's Railway." Jessie smiled. Many visitors often come to see Jessie. Many of these were children who grew up in Cardiff and visited Splott Park whilst Jessie was in place there. "She's given so many people pleasure," says her Driver. "And been a valuable asset to the railway." "Everyone's been so kind," says Jessie. "It's an honour to work here on Sodor. I hope I can keep running for many years to come." Characters *Thomas *Henry *James *Percy *Toby *Donald and Douglas *Emily *Molly *Dodger *David *Ryan *Wilbert *Victor *Mavis *Salty *Norman *Annie and Clarabel *Terence *Kevin *Cranky *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Daisy (does not speak) Characters Introduced *Jessie - An 'Austerity' Tank Engine who comes to help out on Thomas's Branch Line. *Jessie's Owner - Current owner and Driver of Jessie after purchasing her in 1980. Locations *Tidmouth *Knapford *Dryaw *Elsbridge *Hackenbeck *Ffarquhar *The Quarry Tramroad *Crovan's Gate *Sodor Steamworks *Vicarstown *Barrow-in-Furness *Dean Forest Railway *Splott Park, Cardiff, Wales *East Moors Steelworks Trivia *This short takes place in 1994, a year after the events of Wilbert the Forest Engine ''and concludes in 2003-4. It is also a continuation of That's What Friends Are for *This is the first short to utilise a Railway Series styled format with four stories comprising the short and a foreword at the beginning. The Head Writer has confirmed that the various following shorts will also utilise this format although it is not the permanent format and can vary depending on the story idea. *Jessie was featured in the revised version of The Escape Plan as a teaser to this short. *There are references to ''Thomas, Terence and the Snow from Tank Engine Thomas Again, Thomas in Trouble from Toby the Tram Engine, Percy's Promise from Percy the Small Engine, Percy's Predicament from Branch Line Engines, Deep Freeze from James and the Diesel Engines, Out of Puff and Overhaul from Henry and the Express. *This is Emily's first speaking role since Saving the Mountain Engines and the writer has confirmed she is officially a part of the cast and will make future appearances. *This short is dedicated to Mike Pearce, owner of Jessie who until last year ran under the guise of Thomas at the Llangollen Railway. Also, as the writer is a football fan, in memory of Emiliano Sala who was travelling from Nantes, France to Cardiff after being signed by the Premier League team of the city. Real-life story *In search of Jessie, the graffiti-covered old train left to rot in a Cardiff park Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Short